ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Takoyaki is the Taste of Making Up
'Takoyaki is the taste of Making Up '''is episode 34 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 85 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Onpu thinks about her favorite foods, when suddenly a plate of takoyaki appears and lands in her hands. As she observes them, she sees Aiko through the steam. Summary ''Aiko and Onpu get into an arguement when Aiko struggles to understand her feelings. '' Recap The girls admire their growing magical tree seeds that have began to bloom; with the exception of Aiko's, which leaves her troubled as she has been taking good care of it. As she ponders what could be keeping it, Onpu joins them and they show her, but when she sees Aiko's hasn't grown she accidentally irritates her further by asking if she watered it too much. When Aiko briskly tells her off by pointing out she's been taking care of Onpu's in her absence, she becomes annoyed. Doremi tries easing the mood by imitating Aiko's Osakan accent but this seems to make it even worse. The following day at school the girls are preparing to leave when Aiko suggests they should head to the Maho-do, but suddenly Onpu informs Hazuki and Doremi she has a magazine interview so she'll be late. As she leaves she and Aiko give each other a cold shoulder, which doesn't go unnoticed by the other two. Aiko tells Onpu off for ignoring her and she claims she had planned on letting it go, but Doremi and Hazuki try convincing her to let it go, as it might have embarrassed Onpu and she didn't want to talk about it right now. Aiko agrees they have a point, and as they make their way out from the school Aiko criticizes how distant Onpu is, making her hard to understand. But they reason that they are different because Aiko is a passionate and much more open person- but its because of this that she thinks they can't get along. She suggests they aren't friends anymore, but distraught by this Doremi attempts to remind her of how they used Magical Stage together to repair her friendship with Hazuki. Aiko doesn't understand until Doremi says that if she looks at their pasts maybe she can find something good from their friendship and think about her good points. However, as the girls recall how they met Onpu and her antagonistic origins as an Apprentice, she claims to have hated Onpu back then. She isn't able to think of anything, recalling how Onpu hurt Doremi, and how she angered several fans by not answering her letters. With that, Aiko deems Onpu to be entirely self-serving and inconsiderate of others and she refuses to have anything to do with her. Hazuki worries that Doremi made it worse again, and she sadly agrees. At the shop Doremi feeds Hana when Hazuki notes Onpu will be coming soon. Aiko is doubtful, claiming she never thinks about Hana but before Doremi can tell her she's wrong, they are surprised to see Hana grab the spoon from her hand and begin eating on her own. Everyone is very happy, and they inform Onpu of this when she arrives from work. But when they try to show her, she won't do it, leaving Aiko to remark Onpu should have come sooner. Onpu gets frustrated by this but Aiko tries to say she didn't mean anything by it, but they begin bickering and Onpu storms off. It's then Majorika sees something was left behind from Onpu and they look inside to find a box of delicious mixed cakes. Aiko remains stubborn until Lala mentions that Onpu shows her affection in other ways than she does, leading her to begin to think over things again. The mood remains poor until the girls leave for home, and they begin wondering if she might have wanted to apologize. Aiko feels remorse and admits that she might have said something harsh towards her. That night Aiko watches in annoyance as her dad struggles to eat the vegetables prepared for dinner. She gets angry that he doesn't appreciate the meal and accuses him of being picky, and he remarks that the same could be said about her anger issues. This leads them to ignore each other for the rest of the night, with Aiko staying up in her room sadly thinking about how she argued with not only Onpu now, but her dad. The next morning Aiko finds a note from her dad, promising to make her some okonomiyaki for her. This inspires her and at the shop, she reveals the message book she got for Onpu. She was hoping she could use it to communicate more easily due to her temper, and this way Onpu won't miss out on things because they will write them down. The girls are concerned but they agree this to be a good idea, and so Doremi and Hazuki decide to write down some stuff too. At school Hazuki and Doremi present the book and explain how Aiko came up with it, suggesting Onpu add something to it too. When Onpu gets home she heads to her bedroom and begins overlooking their entries, and Onpu is happy when she reads over Doremi's entry regarding their poor flower sales and the fit Majorika had, and Hazuki's about their time with Hana at the park. Then she becomes sullen seeing Aiko's thank you for the cake and her apology when a picture slips out of them posing with Hana at the shop. She slowly drifts off to sleep as she thinks about how to respond. The following morning the girls see that she hasn't written anything in the book, which annoys Aiko as she hands it back over to her. Doremi and Hazuki quickly try to calm her down by justifying Onpu being too busy to write in it, or that perhaps she was too tired. But rather than respond, Onpu says she never asked them to make her this book, nor did she ever say they were friends in the first place. This causes tension between the four girls again and Aiko angrily tells her off before sitting down. Their class seems to take note of their poor moods as Hazuki and Doremi helplessly observe them. After school Aiko and Onpu are still on poor terms, and Aiko angrily grabs Doremi and runs out the door announcing they will be going to the store. Hazuki checks on Onpu, who states she won't be going to the shop for a while, and when Hazuki overhears Aiko yelling for her to hurry up, she sadly leaves to catch up with them. Onpu prepares to leave when she finds the book again, and she opens it to look through the messages. Unknown to her, Hazuki happened to see this, and at the shop she recalls the event to the girls and how she looked lonely. This leads Aiko to recall what she said a few days ago- when suddenly the girls overhear Majorika yelling and they run upstairs to find Hana chasing after her for the cream buns she has. The girls find this amusing and believe its an easy matter to sort out, and Hazuki comes up with an idea on how to help them determine what Onpu is feeling after they note it would be hard for her open up to them. At the Segawa household, the girls make sure the coast is clear before Doremi transforms and uses magic to change the trio into small cats that have been abandoned in a box by the door. She wonders if this will actually help them but Hazuki is convinced this will work because people are more likely to confide in animals. Aiko agrees with her, but she worries that Onpu may ignore them. Just then Onpu's ride comes so she and her mom prepare to leave, but once her mom gets in the car Onpu overhears meowing. She spots the "cats" and observes them curiously, and seeing that they are in a box crying for attention, she prepares to leave, only to stop the car and return for them. She brings them to the studio where her program "Sunday Pururun" is recorded and Onpu comments on how cute the kitties are. However, because she's too busy with work she can't keep all three of them, but she promises to call out to her listeners to see if any of them can help adopt them. She picks them up and sets them on the floor with a big bowl of cat food; which Doremi eagerly eats until Hazuki points out its cat food, in which she spits it out. Onpu worries they might feel ill and offers to talk to a vet on their behalf, causing the trio to begin panicking and force the food on the others. Onpu picks them back up and sets them on the table in front of her, where she confides in them over her fight with Aiko. She explains how she wanted to apologize right after but because she can't be at the shop as often as them it didn't feel right. She isn't sure how she can speak to Aiko truthfully. When she's informed she must begin working, she puts the cats back into the box and her program begins. Once work ends Onpu prepares to leave, carrying them in a small pet carrier now. Aiko feels remorse for her earlier hostilities realizing she was being hard on her, and they can see she feels bad over not coming to the shop as much as they do. It's then they see several of Onpu's fans have shown up hoping to adopt the kitties. She calms them down and the girls quickly burst from the carrier, with Hazuki and Aiko skillfully landing and running away, followed by Doremi, who lands on her butt and quickly runs. This leads Onpu to realize the truth behind the strange cats. At school the next day she chastises them for doing something so sneaky, but when they confess that they can't understand how she feels they didn't know what else to do. It's then Aiko hands her a "Takoyaki making up party" invite and asks her to come to the shop this following weekend, promising to stuff her with delicious takoyaki when she agrees. Onpu seems hesitant but she says nothing. With that in mind Aiko works very hard practicing to make sure her takoyaki will be perfect. On the day of the party the girls are just finishing their decorating and Aiko is preparing to make the takoyaki. But Onpu doesn't show up and after some time passes, they have began to realize she won't be making it and they wonder if something happened. Aiko is angry that she couldn't even be bothered to call her, and she accuses Onpu of lying to them. Hazuki tries to say something must have happened and suddenly, Doremi gets a call from Onpu, who casts magic through the phone to drop off the message book. Aiko takes it to see she wrote something on it, but it was only to tell them of a last-second job she wasn't able to get out of, so she had no choice but to cancel on the party. Aiko remains angry and hands the book over to Hazuki when she asks to see it, and Hazuki reads that Onpu was filling in for an upperclassman who fainted before the performance. As her understudy who has always been in her care, she couldn't refuse, but she feels heavy remorse because she really wanted to try her takoyaki, and she worried that Aiko would have gotten mad if she told her in person. She then admits to having felt lonely after she saw the picture they included, so she's using this as a chance to apologize to everyone. Aiko calms down as she thinks about how conceited Onpu used to be in the past, but now she's really become kinder. This gives the girls and idea, and while Onpu is on break they give her a call to inform her that they saw the message. Doremi then suspiciously asks if anyone is with her, and when Onpu tells them no, the girls suddenly cast Magical Stage to send Aiko and the items for takoyaki to her location. Aiko asks that she wait a moment because fresh takoyaki tastes much better than old, and in a few minutes she has a fresh cooked batch for her. But before Onpu can eat them, the magic begins failing and Aiko is forced to return to the shop. Onpu forces herself to eat one despite how hot it is, and she begins to cry as her mother joins her to see the takoyaki, which she offers to her while saying its hot. At the shop the following day Aiko asks how Onpu liked the takoyaki. But rather than say she liked it, Onpu complains over its stench and says that Aiko should have sent something more befitting of her image, leading them to bicker as they head outside. Doremi and Hazuki comment on their bickering when suddenly, Onpu alerts Aiko to her magic seed plant, which has began blooming. The four girls admire her big blooming plant and Onpu appears relieved, only to deny it when Aiko asks if she said something. Spells *Turn us into cats (Doremi) *Bring Onpu-chan some hot, fresh takoyaki (Magical Stage) Major Events *The magic seed plants have began blooming. Category:Sharp episodes Category:Sharp Category:Episodes Category:Aiko episodes Category:Onpu episodes